


Sam & Jack - I thought you were dead (made for Shipmas 2017)

by Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse



Series: Wallpapers made for Shipmas 2017 [4]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 18:51:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13037280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse/pseuds/Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse





	Sam & Jack - I thought you were dead (made for Shipmas 2017)

 

[Shipmas 2017](https://forum.gateworld.net/threads/92686-Shipmas-2017-A-Sam-Jack-Celebration)


End file.
